1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the termination of fiber optic cables. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved protector for fiber optic cable terminations, a jig for heat curing fiber optic cable terminations, and a method of using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of fiber optic cables for the transmission of signals has increased dramatically in the past few years. Along with this increase, there has been a proportionate increase in the use of connectors which terminate such cable. Unfortunately, current techniques for attaching the connector to the fiber optic cable leave the termination extremely vulnerable to breakage during the process of applying the connector.
In particular, the application of a connector to a fiber optic cable typically begins by the removal of a portion of the protective jacket surrounding the glass fiber of the fiber optic cable such that a length of the glass fiber extends outwardly from the end of the cable. A body and ferrule of a connector is then slid over the free end of the glass fiber to abut against the free end of the protective jacket of the cable, and is crimped in place. The interior of this ferrule typically includes a thermosetting resin to complete the application of the connector to the fiber optic cable.
However, until this resin is cured, the glass fiber is extremely vulnerable to breakage because the free end of the glass fiber extends approximately one to two inches outwardly beyond the ferrule. This length of glass fiber is extremely fragile, and breakage of this fiber typically causes cracks in the length of fiber within the ferrule, causing unacceptable optical signal losses. Additionally, since the connector body has been previously crimped to the fiber optic cable, the connector cannot be recovered, and a new connector must be employed. This is a major cause in connector failures for fiber optic cables, and a significant source of economic losses.